Girl Power and All that Jazz
'|episodenumber = 5/13|previous = I Need to Turn This Ship Around|next = I'm Like So Confused...}} is the fifth episode of . Last Time On Survivor... Nick R came back from the previous tribal, relieved that it was over. The next day Ziggy began worrying that he would be the next vote after another one of his tribe mates went. On Day 11 Acato won the Reward/Immunity Competition. Eva was glad she didn't have to go back to tribal. She also felt at unease about Jaylen, for he said some shady things about the tribe to her in private. On Quimi, before tribal, Danielle and a few other were noticing Jake's lack of effort on the tribe. This led everyone else to agree to vote Jake off in a vote of 6-1. Only 12 remain and only one can become the Sole Survivor! Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Intro Mash-Up (Challenge) - Results In this challenge the tribes will compete to guess the most amount of different Survivor intros over three different tracks. The tribe with the most correct guesses won immunity and reward. Tribe Switch The final 12 of the game picked wrapped buffs on a first come-first serve basis. Once everyone picked an unknown buff it was then revealed which number corresponded to which tribe. Story After tribal on Quimi, Tyler was a little offended that Jake voted for him. He felt he was the closest to Jake on the tribe. At the same time he began anticipating the merge. Day 12 The next day the tribe switch happened. The New Acato tribe consisted of Leanna, Jaylen, Nick C, Nick R, Tyler & Ziggy. The New Quimi tribe consisted of Asa, Danielle, Eva, Hannah, James & Jessica. On Acato after the switch Nick R began assessing his new tribe. He was afraid that because there was only one other person from his old tribe he'd go out very soon. Making him feel he'd have to win a bunch of competitions to stay alive. He feels he could maybe trust Leanna, Jaylen and Tyler though. On the other hand he felt he didn't want to win a bunch of competitions. For it would leave his closest ally on the other tribe, Hannah, vulnerable. On Quimi after the switch Eva was excited that the tribe consisted of a 5-1 female majority. Even then Eva felt that the only male, James, was someone she could closely align to. Day 13 On Acato Nick C began reassessing his alliances. He was still good with Tyler from his old tribe but felt he might need new alliance. One he felt he could possibly make with Nick R. On Quimi Hannah ended up finding the Hidden Immuniity Idol on Quimi, in which she immediately began celebrating. Day 14 On this day the two tribes competed in another Immunity/Reward Competition. In the end Acato ended up taking the victory. Back at camp after the victory Eva began feeling upset that she'd have to vote someone off, for she felt close to everyone on her tribe. She felt really close to Asa and Danielle, and felt she still needed Jessica for competitions. Leaving her to decide between Hannah and James to vote for. Day 15 Hannah shared with a few people, Jessica & Asa, that she found the idol, which caused some immediate strategy to happen. Jessica wanted to vote Hannah the first round just to flush the idol. Danielle was hoping that voting for Hannah would work and that she would go home. Asa was scared of what could happen at tribal for she was afraid Danielle could be idoled out. At tribal Hannah was feeling anxious and ended up played her idol, negating 4 votes from Asa, Danielle, Eva & Jessica. Hannah voted for Danielle and James ended up self-voting. James self-vote saved Danielle from going home and leading to a tie vote. Eva was panicking for she didn't want either Danielle of James to go home. She was also in fear that the other tribe would throw the next challenge just to keep Hannah safe. At the tie vote Asa & Eva ended up voting for James to save Danielle for they felt her more valuable of a player and voted James. Hannah continued voting for Danielle, wanting her out of the game for being in a different alliance and being a threat. Jessica was trying to decide if she was closer to Danielle or Hannah, and which one would be the best for her game. She decided to vote for Danielle feeling that voting for Danielle would better both her's and Hannah's games. This led to another tie-vote, 2-2. This led Asa, Danielle and Jessica to draw rocks. Hannah couldn't for she had immunity from the idol. Danielle and James became automatically safe for they received the votes in the last rounds. The person that ended up drawing the rock was.... Eva, leading her to be eliminated from the game. Tribal Council } | | |- ! colspan="6" |} Voting Confessionals ''First Vote'' ''Re-Vote'' Final Words Still in the Running Trivia * This episode title came from Eva in one of her confessionals over seeing the new set up of the tribe and the obvious female majority.